uma nova equipe
by barbara-loveskoliver000
Summary: oliver encontra uma especie de celular em um passeio de escola na floresta depois uma coisa nunca imaginada acontece para descobrir voces terao que ler


oliver estava em um passeio da escola com kaz e skylar e ele acabou se afastando e achou uma cratera e nessa cratera achou uma especie de telefone com um simbolo chines e derrepente ele escuta o kaz o chamar e ele corre ate ele e o kaz diz oliver onde voce foi e ele responde aaaa eu..eu tava so dando uma volta nada de mais e o kaz disse ah tabem mais vamos logo estamos indo embora.

oliver estava no seu quarto quando ele ergueu seu colchao e pegou o telefone e apertou alguns numeros e um simbolo apareçeu no ar e o simbolo foi ate o rosto do oliver e ele estava vistido como um samurai ele nao podia acreditar e ele apertou um botao e o uniforme desapareçeu ele estava muito animado para contar para o kaz mais estava triste por que teve uma briga feia com a skylar por causa de um amigo dela.

no mega med kaz estava na sala da sucata conversando com a skylar quando o oliver entrou olhando uma pasta e nao persebeu que a skylar estava la e ele disse ah oi skylar e ela disse oi oliver e ele disse kaz posso falar com voce e a skylar saiu da sala e o kaz disse ate quando voces vao ficar de male o oliver disse eu nao sei acho que ela nao vai me perdoar nunca mais voltando lembra no passeio da escola quando eu me afastei achei uma cratera com uma especie de telefone comum simbolo que me deu um uniforme irado e o kaz disse serioprova e o oliver se afastou pegou o telefone desenhou o simbolo no ar e disse vai vai samurai e ele se trasformou em um samurai e o kaz disse cara isso e fantastico hahaha e derrepente a skylar voa contra porta e encontra o chao e diz problemas e alguns dougars entram e o kaz ajuda a skylar levantar e o oliver ficou na frente dos dois e disse dougars preparençe para sentir o poer do ranger vermelho e o oliver sacou sua espada e começou a lutar com eles e a skylar disse que e ele kaz e o ka diz e o...ranger vermelho dah e o oliver tinha acabado com todos eles que desapareçeram e ele foi ate os dois e disse estao bem e a skylar disse sim obrigado e ele disse melhor eu ir e ele foi embora e a skylar disse kaz o oliver nao estava com voce e ele responde e ele tava mais teve que sair , ah , e o kaz diz skylar quanto tempo mais voces vao ficar brigados poxa sao amigos e ela diz eu nao sei aquela briga foi horrivel.

FLASH BACK...

oliver e skylar estavao discutindo na sala da sucata sozinhos e o oliver disse skylar tem que acreditar em mim e ela diz oliver voce esta agindo feito crinçao o experion nunca faria isso eu e ele somos amigos a muito tempo eu o conheço bem e ele diz e so por que sao amigos a muito tempo e nos a pouco nao pode acreditar em mim acho que conheço ele melhor do que voce e ela diz SO PELOS GIBIS SE NAO FOSSE POR ACASO SE NAO FOSSE UM LUNATICO IDIOTA POR ELES NAO ESTARIA AQUI AGORA e ele respondeu QUER DIZER QUE EU SOU UM LUNATICO IDIOTA AGORA e ela disse nao eu nao queria dizer isso e ele diz bom acho que nao somos tao amigos assim e ela responde entao nao deveriamos ser mais amigos e ele diz entao nao somos mais amigos ah e nao venha pedindo ajuda depois mais tarde a skylar descobriu a verdade o oliver estava certo sobre o experion e ele a ajudou depois do que disse e isso a deixou muito mal e ele a ignorou por semanas.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

skylar estava nos seus pensamentos quando ela escutou o kaz a chamando, SKYLAR.. ta pensando no oliver ne e ela responde e eu to ainda nao acredito que estamos assim ja faz 3 semanas ele estava certo devia ter acreditado nele e o kaz diz quer que eu fale com ele e ela responde nao quando eu tiver a chance eu mesma quero falar com ele , ok.

o oliver estava no passeando pelo parque quando viu outros rangers amarelo verde rosa e um azul e ele se trasformou em um ranger vermelho e os outros disseram quem e ele depois que eles derrotaram os dougars eles foram ate o oliver e um disse quem e voce eu sou o ranger vermelho e um deles diz ranger legal mais que tal power rangers podemos ser uma equipe e todos concordaram e o oliver disse ei voces gostam de super herois e eles disseram que sim e o oliver sevou eles ate o mega med e o horace foi ate o oliver e disse oliver quem sao eles pode explicar isso e o oliver disse horace relaxa eles sao praticamente super herois quer dizer nois ,nois como assim, e o oliver explicou tudo para o horace que ficou pasmo e disse poxa oliver isso e incrivel mais acho que voce devia estar agora na escola nao e e os outros rangers disseram que estavao atrasados para a escola e todos correram ate la na hora da saida kaz e skylar estavao descendo as escadas e derrepente alguns dougars e um nailok apareçem e a skylar diz a qual e outra vez e o nailok diz fiquei sabendo de alguns rangers por aqui e quiz passar para dizer um oi haha ataquem dougars e eles atacaram e derrepente o oliver e seus amigos apareçem e o kaz diz oliver quem sao eles e o oliver responde sao alguns amigos tudo bem e eles ajudaram o kaz e a skylar e o nailok disse rangers que surpresa agradavel que bom que resolverao se juntar a nois e o oliver disse nailok chegou seu fim vamos acabar com isso e o oliver e os outros ficaram de frente pegaram os celulares desenharam o simbolo cada um tinha seu proprio simbolo e eles gritaram VAI VAI SAMURAI e todos se trasformarao em rangers e eles começaram a lutar e eles derrotaram os dougars e o nailok e foram ate okaz e a skylar e disseram voces estao bem e os dois disseram que sim e a skylar disse oliver posso falar com voce e ele disse e... pode.

oliver eu sinto muito por nao ter acreditado em voce o que eu disse me sinto muito mal e quero que sejamos amigos outra vez sera que pode me perdoar e ele diz so se voce me perdoar e eles fizeram as pazes e se abraçaram e eles sentiram um tremor o nailok tinha ficado gigante e o oliver disse pessoal ta na hora do zorg e eles o chamaram e m robo enorme apareçeu e os rangers entraram nele e começaram a lutar e o zorg usou o canhao e derrotou o nailok com uma explosao no dia seguinte todos eles estavao nas escadas da escola quando a sarah a ranger rosa disse oliver nos conversamos e queremos que voce treine no noso dojo nosso sensei quer te conhecer e o oliver disse e claro vai ser otimo e o sinal tocou e eles foram para a sala.


End file.
